Instrument control, and data recording, is handled by the IonView Software. Written by R. Sanger of the BRC, this software controls all aspects of electrode function, including translational movement, data collection, data logging and display and polarization in the case of the Serp electrodes. It is written to run under the Windows 95 operating system. Our previous software still operated in DOS. A major improvement in the new system is our ability to simultaneously log the differential and the DC voltage from the Seris electrodes. The change has greatly increased the ease with which an inexperienced operator can run both the Seris and Serp electrodes. In addition it takes advantage of the windows environment to present simpler active screens, while continuing to allow access to operational parameters in other windows, revealed or minimized. IonView is designed to be versatile and easily modified if experimental conditions make it necessary allowing staff to tailor programs for individual projects. The network link (see below) enhances this capability. Upon activation of IonView the program performs a number of setup procedures. It first searches the computer to determine which Data Acquisition Systems are available. If more than one is detected the user is prompted to select one of the available systems. Next the software poles the printer port to detect how many Micro stepper controllers are connected to the system - up to 4 drivers, each controlling 4 axis, may be connected and managed through IonView. Next a menu with values for some of the more commonly changed parameters, such as angle, running averages and translation distances, allows the operator to customize the mode of data collection for their particular experimental conditions. Under normal operation 4 analog inputs may be logged in addition to the 4 (two pairs of linked AC & DC) channels used by the main amplifier. IonView can be easily modified, therefore, to drive additional motors or produce analog signals in response to the analog inputs. We can also log linked channels with other parameters such as temperature, saline flow rates or light intensities. All of the BRC computers (12) are now connected via a Local Area Network or LAN. Half of the computers have Internet access. This networking allows the operation of all experimental platforms from remote locations. This includes updating or customizing the IonView software. Retrieval and backup of data is also possible, even while these systems are in use.